Traumatic?
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Summary: Naruto mempunyai trauma tentang cinta? Sasuke penasaran dengan trauma yang ia miliki. Apa itu? / Shounen-ai, S.N, RnR?


**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**: SasukexNaruto

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**WARNING:** Typo(s), **OOC**(sedikit kayaknya T.T), aneh(?), SHO-AI.

**SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

**Naruto POV**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sedang terjerat kebingungan oleh namanya 'Cinta'. Yak, Cinta! Kalian tau kan apa itu Cinta? Kalau menurutku Cinta adalah dimana dua pasangan menjalin hubungan ke jenjang serius. Yikes! Kok malah seperti itu ya? Hahaha... lupakan apa yang aku bicarakan, aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

Oke balik ke topik awal.

Seperti biasa aku menjalani hari-hariku yang biasa dengan biasa pula. Bingung? Aku pun begitu. Hahaha... abaikan. Pagi ini aku sedang berjalan ke rumah si-_Teme. _Iya, _Teme_. Tahu kan? Dia itu temanku dari SD sampai sekarang. Oh jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa bangun pagi... sebenarnya tadi, _Kaa-san_ lah yang membangunkanku dengan 'indah'.

_Flashback_

"Naruto! Ayo bangun! Pagi-pagi ini _Kaa-san_ harus pergi ke tempat kerja, ada _meeting_!" teriak _Kaa-san_ sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku. Aku menggeliat mencari posisi enak dan memeluk gulingku.

"Grr...Naruto! Bangun! Atau _Kaa-san_ tinggal pergi! Biarkan saja kau nanti terlambat kesekolah," teriak _Kaa-san_ sekali lagi, kali ini dia membuang gulingku jauh-jauh dari pelukanku. _Oh tidak~_

"Hngh~..." Aku mengucek mataku, dengan berat hati aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan. "Tapi _Kaa-san_, ini baru jam 6 lewat..." Ujarku sambil sedikit menguap.

"Kaa-san ada _meeting_ dengan atasan _Kaa-san, meetingnya _dimulai jam 7," katanya.

"Oh..." Tidak kugubris omongan _Kaa-san_, aku pun tertidur kembali. Sepertinya aku merasakan ada aura yang mematikan. Buru-buru kubuka mataku lagi, tapi belum sempat aku membuka mataku, kurasakan tubuhku sudah terjatuh dari kasur.

"HUWAAAAA!"

**GUBRAK!**

"_I-ittai... Kaa-san_!"

"Na-ru-to~ kalau kau tidak bangun... _Kaa-san_ tidak akan membuatkanmu 'Ramen' selama sebulan penuh~," katanya dengan nada lembut. APA?! TIDAK! Hidupku tanpa Ramen sama dengan tidak hidup! Oke Fine, aku bangun _Kaa-san_.

"Wa-_wakatta_, _Kaa-san_!" buru-buru aku berlari kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

_End Flashback_

Oke jadi intinya seperti itu, kenapa aku bisa bangun pagi begini. Padahal sekolah mulai jam 8. Haaa~ aku masih mengantuk. Tidak kurasa aku sudah sampai depan pintu pagar rumah si-_Teme_. Lebih baik aku teriak.

"Oi... _Temeeeeee~_ Banguunn~," Teriakku. Kulihat si _Teme_ membuka jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan agak jengkel. Hihihi~ dia jengkel.

"Ck, berisik _Dobe_... aku sudah bangun dari tadi pagi," katanya dengan ketus. Aku tersenyum sumringah.

"Ne~ aku ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar di kamarmu~," kataku dengan sedikit memohon.

"Haa... tunggu sebentar aku ke bawah," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. Yay! Makasih _Teme_ jelek.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si _Teme_ membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyilahkan aku masuk ke rumahnya, aku pun dengan senang hati langsung lari ke dalam rumahnya dan lari ke kamarnya. Oh ya, orang tua _Teme_ sangatlah sibuk, jadi jarang ada di rumah. Kakaknya juga sedang kuliah di luar negeri, jadi otomatis dia sendirian menunggu rumah.

**BRUK!**

Aku merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya, haaa~ kantukku yang tadinya sedikit hilang sepertinya datang kembali.

"Kebetulan sekali kau bangun pagi-pagi," ujarnya sambil membawa dua roti bakar ke kamarnya. Aku pun bangun dari rebahanku dan mengambil satu roti bakar di piringnya.

"_Kaa-san_ ada meeting di kantornya, jadi dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi seperti ini," ujarku cemberut sambil melahap roti bakar.

"Oh..." dia pun hanya ber-oh-ria sembari memakan roti bakar miliknya. Agak lama keheningan menyelimuti kami, setelah beberapa detik_ Teme_ membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto..." panggilnya. Aku yang masih sibuk memakan roti miliknya pun membalas panggilannya, "Ada apa, _Teme_?" tanyaku.

Dia mendecih pelan, "Berhenti memanggilku _Teme_, _Dobe_... aku punya nama," katanya. Aku tertawa pelan dan menepuk bahunya. "Hehehe... maaf _Sasuke-teme_~," dia mendelik kearahku dengan tidak suka, dan aku cuman tertawa aja melihat dia kesal. Yap! Uchiha Sasuke—namanya, dia temanku dari kecil, ah bukan teman! Melainkan sahabat. Kami berdua selalu bersama-sama, yah... walaupun lebih sering bertengkar, hahaha...

Sasuke adalah siswa yang sangat populer dikalangan siswi di sekolah kami, selain populer, dia juga pintar. Dan selain pintar, dia juga pandai berolahraga. Ugh~! Wajar aja banyak yang suka dengannya, dia pernah mendapatkan rating _'Salah satu pria idaman baik wanita maupun pria untuk dipacari, sex partner, dan lain-lain'._

Ugh~ apa kataku sedikit _vulgar_? Atau berlebihan? Hahaha... sudahlah, tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi walaupun dia populer, ada satu hal penting yang harus diketahui juga... yaitu—dia belum punya _pacar_!

Sayang sekali, padahal udah keren, pintar dan pandai berolahraga tapi gak laku—ups, salah! Maksudku dia gak mau punya pacar, alias merepotkan. Kayak Shikamaru aja, haaa~ aneh.

Banyak perempuan yang dia tolak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, saking banyaknya... para siswi jadi tidak berani menyatakan cinta padanya dan memilih untuk mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Ckckck... mengerikan dan aneh.

Oke _back to the topic_.

"Kenapa _Teme_? Kok malah diam dan menatapku seperti itu sih?" Kenapa dia malah diam dan menatapku dengan tampang datar sih? Ugh! Menyebalkan.

"Tidak... hanya kudengar dari Kiba, saat pulang sekolah kemarin... ada siswi menyatakan cinta padamu, tapi kau malah diam dan memilih untuk lari... benarkah itu, _Dobe_?" ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

**JBLEB**! Kena sasaran tepat di jantung. Kenapa Kiba tau ya? Aku kan tidak menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapapun! Dan kalau Kiba tahu, kenapa dia malah cerita ke Sasuke? Itu kan memalukan! Argh! Awas kau, Kiba.

"I-i-i-i-i-itu bukan urusanmu, _Teme_!" teriakku dengan wajah agak _blushing_.

"Itu urusanku, _Dobe_."

"Tapi kalau soal _trauma_ku, jangan ikut campur!" teriakku sekali lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau pelihara_ trauma_mu itu, _Dobe_?" katanya.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Oke, aku punya _trauma_. Yaitu—_trauma_ dengan yang namanya _Cinta_. Ya... _Cinta_. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan _Cinta_, tapi aku ingin merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang dan dicintai seseorang. Oke, anggap aku berlebihan dan _plin-plan_. Tapi memang benar seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya_ Cinta_ dan _Kekasih_. Tepatnya sedang tidak tertarik—mungkin. Oke, cukup! Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun tentang _bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan traumaku ini_, termasuk pada_ Teme_.

Jadi, _trauma_ku terbawa sampai sekarang, aku sangat tidak tahan dengan situasi menegangkan. Sejak SMA, sudah 3x ada siswi menyatakan cinta padaku dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu saja lari untuk menghindar. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi mereka seperti apa, melihat aku yang lari begitu dan aku tidak peduli mau mereka berekspresi seperti apa, mungkin saja mereka kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan juga itu bukan urusanmu, _Teme_!" ujarku sambil menolehkan wajahku ke arah lain karena tidak kuat melihat tatapan _Teme _yang datar tapi sedikit menakutkan.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, nanti para siswi akan menyebutmu orang aneh, _Dobe_..." katanya.

"Mau mereka menyebutku aneh atau apapun aku tidak peduli, memang sudah seperti ini—_trauma_ku, mau dihilangkan juga rasanya percuma, aku tidak mengerti caranya... _Teme_," ujarku sedikit kesal mengingat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengungkit _trauma_ku.

"Makanya... belajarlah untuk menyukai seseorang, Idiot."

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau! Dasar _Teme_ jelek! Pantat bebek!" teriakku dengan kesal.

**Twitch**

Ups! Sepertinya aku membuat dia sedikit kesal, ah sudahlah! Dia juga membuatku kesal! Huh! Dasar pantat bebek!

"Terserah kau saja, _Dobe_..." Dia pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya. "Ayo berangkat, atau kau mau tinggal di rumahku?" Aku cemberut dan mengambil tas ransel milikku lalu mengikutinya keluar kamar. Huh! Aku tidak jadi tidur deh gara-gara kamu dasar _Teme_.

**End Naruto POV**

**=-=-=-=-=TRAUMATIC?=-=-=-=-=**

Setelah selesai pelajaran kedua, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama yang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka tiap hari.

"Ramen ~ ramen~ ramen~," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke kios yang jual Mie Ramen. Sementara Sasuke sendiri pergi ke kios yang menjual berbagai macam makanan. Setelah memesan, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk, Naruto melirik sana sini berharap ada tempat yang kosong. "Ah! Itu dia!" dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang kosong dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Ittadakimasu_~," ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Naruto pun langsung melahap Ramen yang ia pesan tadi, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melahap makanannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah teman-teman Naruto. Kiba—teman Naruto, menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan.

"Yo, Nar..." katanya lalu duduk disebelah Naruto diikuti oleh Gaara dan Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ouhh... hhaaii... Khibhaaa," balas Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh Ramen.

"Telan dulu baru jawab, _Dobe_..." balas Sasuke. Naruto pun menelan Ramennya, lalu berkata lagi.

"Ehm... mana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. Gaara membalas dengan singkat, "Tidur." Dan Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Aku mau pesan makanan dulu ya, kau mau ikut, Gar?" tanya Neji ke Gaara, diikuti oleh anggukan Gaara. Lalu mereka berdua pun berdiri dan pergi untuk membeli makan. Seketika Naruto ingat sesuatu, langsung mengambil kerah baju Kiba dan berkata, "Oh ya! Kau tahu darimana bahwa kemarin ada perempuan menyatakan cinta kepadaku, Kib?" kata Naruto dengan nada horror sedikit berbisik sambil tersenyum horror juga, sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa garing.

"Ha-hahaha... Nar... lepasin dulu kerah baju ini," balas Kiba sambil berbisik juga, lalu melirik ke Sasuke yang daritadi sudah menatap datar ke mereka berdua. Naruto melepaskan kerah baju Kiba sambil manyun, "Apa_ Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Jadi begini, Nar... kemarin setelah aku pulang dari latihan bola, aku gak sengaja melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan didekat tangga, awalnya aku berpikir itu teman sekelasmu dan rencananya aku ingin mengagetkanmu, tapi karena kau dan siswi itu sedang dalam suasana menegangkan, akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengintip kalian berdua di balik dinding. Tapi gak kusangka siswi itu menyatakan cinta padamu dan yang tidak kusangkanya itu adalah kau malah lari! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kiba pun semakin keras saat dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang ia lihat.

Naruto yang menahan malu sekaligus kesal pun akhirnya membekap mulut Kiba yang masih ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai dilihatin para siswa maupun siswi yang ada dikantin, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Neji yang menatap heran ke meja yang diduduki oleh Naruto.

"Be-berisik! Jangan ketawa, Kib! Kau sampai dilihatin oleh orang-orang, bodoh!" kata Naruto dengan kesal. Ya, dia sudah kesal sekali dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Gaara dan Neji sudah tahu?" Kiba menggeleng. "Shikamaru?" Kiba menggeleng—eh seketika Kiba malah mengangguk dan semakin menahan tawanya.

"Kau yang kasih tahu ya?!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil mencubit tangan Kiba tanpa ampun.

Kiba pun meringis kesakitan, "Aduh-duh-duh, Nar! Sakit!" kata Kiba.

Naruto melepas cubitannya, "Syukur!" Kiba pun mengusap tangannya yang bekas cubitan lalu berkata, "Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku terus saja tertawa sampai kekelas... dan ternyata masih ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru disana, mereka menatapku aneh karena aku tertawa terus, jadi aku ceritain deh. Hehehe..." kata Kiba sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk 'V'.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia sedikit kesal dengan Kiba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan makanannya dari tadi dan malah memilih menatap Naruto dan Kiba yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan wajah datar sambil menopang dagunya.

"Apa _Teme_?"

"Sudah selesai kalian berdua?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar, "Aku ambil makanan dulu ya, Nar... lapar~, selamat berduaan saja dengan Sasuke, aku mau ketempat Neji dan Gaara saja deh~ takut ganggu kalian, hahaha..." kata Kiba canda sambil bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki.

"Menyebalkan! Ya udah sana pergi!" ujarku kesal sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadaku. Setelah Kiba pergi, aku terdiam sejenak sambil nunduk dan menatap ke arah lain. Sasuke pun masih betah menatapku dengan wajah datar dan jujur saja, aku semakin gugup ditatap olehnya.

"Ada apa _Teme_? dari tadi kau diam dan terus menatapku, ada yang salah di wajahku?" Sejujurnya Naruto agak risih ditatap lama-lama seperti itu dengan Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke dengan tenangnya memasang wajah _stoic_ miliknya.

"Tidak... hanya penasaran dengan _trauma_mu—yang kau bilang itu," ujarnya.

"Argh! Berhenti mengungkit _trauma_ku! Aku bilang jangan ikut campur!"

Sasuke masih menopang dagu dan memejamkan matanya pelan, "Aku tidak ikut campur, _Dobe_... aku penasaran."

"Itu sama saja! _Teme-baka_!" teriak Naruto kesal. Gara-gara Sasuke, Naruto jadi tidak selera untuk memakan sisa _Ramen_ miliknya. Entah kenapa, _Teme_-nya suka sekali mengungkit masalah Naruto, tapi wajar saja... mungkin karena Sasuke sahabat Naruto?

"Dulu sewaktu SMP kau menembak Sakura, saat kau ditolak kau malah tersenyum dengan tampang bodoh."

**Jbleb!**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

"Dulu sewaktu SMP kau menembak Sakura, saat kau ditolak kau malah tersenyum dengan tampang bodoh." Loh? Kok dia malah bawa percintaanku sewaktu SMP sih? Dan lagi itu masa laluku yang sedikit memalukan. Aku masih mengingat saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura dan ditolak mentah-mentah hanya karena dia menyukai Sasuke, ugh~.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Argh! Aku kesal sekali dengan _Teme_ brengsek satu ini!

"Berarti kau tidak _trauma_ kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau _trauma_ setelah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, hm?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu dan lagi bukan karena itu! Hentikan _Teme_! kupingku panas gara-gara dengar ocehanmu itu."

"Sewaktu kita beranjak ke SMA, kau tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku kalau kau _trauma _dengan cinta tapi ingin merasakan cinta, maumu apa?" dia terus saja memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepadaku. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan terus-menerus.

"Dan kau tidak pernah cerita apa masalah _trauma_mu itu kepadaku," katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang itu kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu..." kataku cemberut.

"Mau sampai kapanpun itu ada hubungannya denganku, _Dobe_." Kata-kata _Teme_ agak sedikit ambigu, sehingga aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia menghela nafas pelan, "Buat apa aku menanyakan ini terus kalau bukan karena peduli, hm? Mungkin akan kucari tahu sendiri," katanya pelan.

"Hah? Hahahaha..." aku tertawa pelan mendengar sahabatku berkata seperti itu. "_Teme_! kata-katamu mengerikan, hahaha... sudahlah_ Teme_, _trauma_ku tidak penting kok, tanpa kekasih aku masih bisa hidup bahagia," kataku dengan senyum sumringah sambil mengangkat jempolku ke arah _Teme_.

"Kau akan jadi perjaka tua," dengusnya.

"Argh _Teme_! kau menyebalkan! Memang benar aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena _trauma_ anehku ini, dan aku tidak bisa menghindar juga. Mungkin saja tidak sekarang tapi nanti," kataku. Heh, biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab kan?

Dia mendengus sekali lagi lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Loh, mau kemana _Teme_?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ke kelas, aku sudah tidak nafsu untuk makan," katanya. Sepertinya aku pun begitu, akhirnya aku ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sebenarnya masalah _trauma_ku ini tidaklah begitu besar, bisa dibilang...menghindar dari kenyataan? Mungkin? Argh! Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing! Kalau bukan karena _Teme_ tidak mengungkit-ungkit, mungkin sekarang aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Haah... hanya saja satu hal yang selama ini kupikirkan adalah—

.

_Aku hanya takut_

.

**=-=-=-=-=TRAUMATIC?=-=-=-=-=**

.

'_Argh! Teme mana sih? Padahal aku baru saja sibuk membereskan buku-bukuku dan ternyata dia sudah menghilang duluan! Kemana dia? Padahal tasnya masih ada di kelas, atau mungkin ke toilet? Coba deh aku lihat kesana, huh! Dia merepotkanku saja.' _Kesal sekali, Sasuke-_teme _itu kemana sih? Menghilang seenaknya tanpa jejak tanpa memberitahukanku terlebih dahulu. Menyebalkan!

Aku pun berjalan menuju toilet tempat –yang kupikir- Sasuke ada disana sambil membawa tasnya aku pun menelusuri koridor kelas. _Teme_ harus mentraktirku Ramen karena aku sudah membawakan tasnya yang sedikit berat ini, hahaha.

Tapi belum sempat aku sampai di toilet, aku melihat ke jendela yang mengarah ke belakang taman sekolah dan aku melihat sosok—SASUKE!

Dan lebih bikin aku terkejut, dia bersama seorang perempuan—err siapa dia? Sepertinya aku kenal, kalau tidak salah itu siswi yang disebelah kelasku! Um... siapa namanya ya? Ina? Ino? Dia kan siswi yang cukup populer juga, selain pandai berolahraga dia juga pandai merangkai bunga, argh! Aku agak lupa namanya! Tapi sepetinya nama dia adalah Ino. _Are_? Jangan-jangan siswi itu mau menyatakan cinta padanya! Ah! Aku melihatnya memberikan surat ke Sasuke dan tunggu—Sasuke menerimanya?!

Buru-buru aku kejar sampai ke belakang sekolah, lalu aku bersembunyi di belakang dinding untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mohon... Ss..Sasuke-_kun_, pikirkanlah!" ujar siswi itu dengan sedikit gugup, kulihat ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Hn... aku akan memikirkannya, _Thanks_." Siswi itu sepertinya tampak senang saat Sasuke menerima suratnya, "Te-terimakasih!" Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke menerima surat dari siswi tersebut, hahaha... _Sasuga_! Cowok populer memang pantas mendapatkan pacar yang cantik juga.

Ups! Dia sepertinya mau berjalan ke arah sini, aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dan menunggunya di kelas. Haah... _Teme_~ kau memang benar-benar merepotkan.

.

"Yo~ _Teme_! kau dari mana saja?" ujarku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku, hah... apa aku terlihat berantakan gara-gara sudah lelah berlari, untung saja _Teme_ agak lama kekelasnya, jadi aku tidak terlihat seperti 'orang yang sedang mengintip'.

"Bukan urusanmu." Entah kenapa kata-katanya bikin aku kesal, bukan urusanku—eh? Kulihat dia mengambil tasnya yang kuletakkan di atas mejaku. "Ayo pulang." Begitu saja? Hei! Hei! Tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan padaku dan selalu bilang _annoying_ padaku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _Dobe_? Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore." Dengan tiba-tiba aku mengayunkan tanganku dan melempar tasku ke arah Sasuke.

**BUK!**

Bisa kudengar Sasuke meringis kesakitan, tapi aku tidak peduli! Dia membuatku kesal! Sangat kesal!

"He—apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_!" teriaknya kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat, aku geram.

"Kau kenapa sih? Melemparku dengan tiba-tiba!" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Biasanya-!" aku teriak lalu terdiam sebentar, aku mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuka mulutku, "Biasanya kau menceritakannya padaku jika ada siswi yang menyatakan cinta padamu! Kenapa kali ini kau diam saja?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Aku terdiam dan dia pun terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Lalu?" tanyanya. Hah? Lalu? Hanya itu saja! Katakan yang lebih bermanfaat, bodoh!

"Ap—"

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau aku menceritakannya padamu? Apa kau senang? Apa kau lega? Begitu, hm?" Lega? Aku? Hah! Yang benar saja.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu, hm?" HAH! CEMBURU! Tidak mungkin! Punya perasaan dengan perempuan itu saja tidak ada apalagi dengan—_Teme_?

"Bukannya kemarin ada perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padamu tapi kau malah lari, kan? Dan sekarang kau memaksaku untuk menceritakan kejadian sama yang kau alami kemarin itu? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, _Dobe_." Aku kenapa? Mana kutahu! Aku memang tidak terlalu suka ada siswi yang menyatakan cinta padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan perkataanku—dan aku memilih lari begitu saja, padahal aku tahu ekspresi mereka saat aku memilih kabur dari hadapan mereka dibanding aku menolak mereka dengan perkataanku. Pasti menyakitkan.

"Soalnya—biasanya kau menceritakan padaku! Tapi hari ini aku melihat langsung dan aku memilih pura-pura tidak melihat! Dan aku memilih kau untuk menceritakannya padaku!" kataku. Sungguh egois sekali aku ini, hahaha... mauku apa sih?

"Bukannya sama saja? Kalau kau sudah melihatnya dengan langsung buat apa aku menceritakannya lagi? Bukankah itu sudah akan menjadi berita lama? Hm," katanya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Sial! Aku tidak berani membalas tatapan wajahnya, aku memilih memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Kau kenapa sih, _Dobe_? Dari dulu aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan percintaanmu itu, kau bilang kau _trauma_ tapi—"

"CUKUP!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Menyebalkan! Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi, dasar _Teme _idiot!

"M...memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi _takut_ untuk jatuh cinta atau mencintai orang lain?" kataku dengan nada pelan dan sedikit gemetar. Kulihat Sasuke tidak membalas perkataanku sama sekali, lalu aku melanjutkan.

"Saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura... dia menolakku dan mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukaimu, agak sakit sih tapi aku tidak peduli... aku sudah puas saat mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu dengan senyum hangatnya, dan saat itu pula aku mendukungnya untuk berpacaran denganmu." Aku diam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas panjang, jujur saja... sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakan kejadian dulu kepada Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa kalau begini terus—aku bisa _sakit_ dengan perilakunya. Kulihat Sasuke hanya menunggu aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Tapi—entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku, aku hanya tidak suka jika kau berpacaran dengannya, tapi aku juga tidak suka jika kau menolak dia, aneh kan?"

.

Flashback

.

"Naruto! Setelah festival sekolah ini berakhir, aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar gadis berambut pirang dihadapanku—Sakura namanya, dia tersenyum sumringah melihat dia benar-benar ingin menyatakan cinta pada sahabatku—Sasuke.

"Yap! Sasuke pasti akan menerimanya, kau dan dia sangat cocok kalau bersama!" ujarku dengan percaya diri. Kenapa aku sangat percaya diri ya? Padahal aku baru habis ditolak oleh Sakura, memang agak sakit tapi sekarang aku benar-benar biasa saja.

Ah, aku melihat Sasuke diujung sana, kulihat Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke lalu berlari menuju dia, sedangkan aku mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan ikut melambaikan tanganku ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke dan entah kenapa aku terdiam. Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura? Lalu kenapa aku terkejut? Aku menggubris itu lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan dan kami bertiga pun berjalan mengelilingi festival sekolah.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, festival sekolah pun sudah usai. Disini aku—sedang berjalan menuju toilet sambil menunggu mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Sakura, hah~ aku penasaran... apa Sakura sudah menyatakan cinta atau belum ya? Dan lagi mereka di mana ya? Apa Sakura menyatakan cinta di belakang sekolah atau di mana ya? Argh! Aku penasaran.

Belum sempat aku berbelok arah ke kanan, aku mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!" teriaknya. Aku pun langsung bersandar di dinding untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu dari waktu masuk SMP ini, makanya—tolong pikirkanlah..." ucapnya. Aku terdiam, kata-kata yang sama yang kuucapkan pada Sakura saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya.

Aku tidak mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepatah kata pun, ada apa ya? Atau mungkinkah dia malu?

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika aku menerimamu?" Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Eh? Maksud—"

"Kau menolak Naruto kan? Kau bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukaiku—kau tidak melihat wajahnya saat kau mengatakan itu, hm?" katanya dengan nada datar. Sasuke! apa yang kau katakan?!

"I..tu karena aku tidak menyukai, Naruto... aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak menyukaimu."

**Jebleb!**

Sa-kit? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura saat Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bisa kudengar isak tangisan Sakura.

"Maaf... tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Sakura—tidak sama sekali—" Hentikan, Sasuke! aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Sakura! Kau menyakitinya.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau sangat peduli dan baik terhadapku, seolah-olah kau memberi harapan untukku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Aku tidak kuat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar aku pun berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua, kenapa aku berlari? Entahlah, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini—aku tidak mau tahu tentang kejadian ini.

.

"_Itu karena—aku menyukai Naruto."_

.

End Flashback

.

"Tunggu, _Dobe_! Kau belum mendengar—"

"Aku tidak tega saat kau berkata kejam dengan Sakura! Aku tahu aku ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, tapi aku biasa saja! Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukai Sakura, mungkin senyumannya? Keceriaannya? Mungkin... aku tidak tahu!" teriakku kesal.

"_Dobe_, deng—"

"Tapi yang membuatku takut adalah—saat kau menolak Sakura! Aku sengaja menunggu kalian berdua balik kekelas, tapi yang kulihat hanya Sakura—aku memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan kalian... dan saat aku tanya kepada Sakura, dia hanya diam dan mengambil tasnya lalu pulang begitu saja... aku tahu, pasti sakit jika dia menyatakan cinta padamu dengan segenap perasaannya, tetapi kau malah membawa namaku—itu pasti sakit!"

"Sudah kubilang dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku diposisi Sakura? Apa kau akan menolakku juga?" Seketika mulutku bergerak sendiri untuk mengatakan kata itu.

"...Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu aku aneh, tapi _trauma_ ini gara-gara kau! Entahlah, aku memang menyukai Sakura tapi di lubuk hatiku, aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri... hahaha aneh, _weird_.

"Aku sadar saat Sakura mau menyatakan cinta padamu... perasaanku aneh saat Sakura memeluk lenganmu, dan semakin aneh saat kau menolak Sakura... aku membayangkan jika aku ada di posisi Sakura, mungkin aku memilih langsung pindah sekolah."

"Sejak saat kejadian itu, Sakura menjadi pendiam dan menjauh dariku—seolah-olah membenciku, aku tidak mengerti, saat aku bertanya padanya... dia menjawab."

"_Bukan urusanmu... lebih baik kau menghilang saja."_

"Dan saat kita lulus pun, Sakura tidak mengatakan sepatah kata padaku dan menghilang begitu saja." Aku menutup mukaku dengan tangan kananku, "Aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu bukan Sakura, aku menyukai Sakura karena ingin memastikan bahwa menyukaimu hanyalah bohong. Saat aku bersama Sakura aku merasakan aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi saat bersamamu... perasaanku tidak bisa disembunyikan, dengan bodohnya aku mencoba menyatakan cinta pada Sakura dan syukurlah dia menolakku. Tapi sejak itu aku menjadi takut untuk menyukaimu—apalagi kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, ya kan? Tidak mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan dengan serius. Karena itu, aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku _trauma_ dengan cinta, padahal tidak juga... aku hanya _trauma _untuk menyukaimu, Sasuke." ucapku panjang lebar, oke...Naruto, kau mengatakan yang harusnya tidak kau katakan.

"Yah~ pokoknya seperti itu... hahaha... ayo kita pulang, _Teme_. Hari sudah semakin gelap, nanti _Kaa-san_ bisa marah kalau aku pulang telat," ucapku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku mengambil tasku yang terjatuh dihadapan Sasuke, kulihat Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun saat aku mengajaknya pulang.

"_Teme_? kau kenapa? Soal tadi lupakan saja... itu kejadian dulu, sekarang aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabat kok," ujarku membenarkan. Yah—mungkin sahabat sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu, _Dobe_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menggetok kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Baguslah kalau kau menceritakannya padaku, mulai besok cobalah belajar untuk menyukai perempuan," katanya. Sasuke? apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah mengatakan aku menyukaimu! Mana mungkin aku bisa mencari perempuan untuk menggantikanmu.

"_Teme_, aku—"

"Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah menyukai seseorang, aku akan membantumu... kita kan sahabat." Aku terdiam mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, bahkan mulutku tiba-tiba saja kaku.

"Aku pulang duluan, aku baru ingat ada urusan." Sasuke pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan aku yang berdiri diam menatap punggungnya. Satu hal yang kurasakan—aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke.

Kenapa? Bukankah aku lega sudah mengatakan perasaan pada Sasuke? Bukankah aku yang bilang sekarang aku menyukainya hanya sebagai sahabat? Lalu kenapa aku merasakan dadaku sangat sakit saat dia berkata aku ini sahabatnya? Mauku yang sebenarnya apa sih? Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaan di dadaku. Aku hanya takut saat Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku dan menolakku, tapi bukankah sekarang aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya? Tapi apa dia menolakku atau tidak? Aku bingung...

.

Aku tidak mengerti.

.

**=-=-=-=-=TRAUMATIC?=-=-=-=-=**

.

Saat ini di perjalanan menuju kerumah, pikiranku hanya diisi kejadian yang tadi, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menghapus apa yang terjadi tadi... ironis sekali.

'_Tinggal katakan saja bahwa aku menyukainya apa susahnya sih! Dasar bodoh!'_ Argh! Bertengkar dengan pikiranku sendiri sama saja dengan orang gila. Oke _fine_, aku memang menyukai Sasuke! puas? Dan sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya! Tapi dia tidak merespon balik dan malah pergi begitu saja! Besok aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika bertatap muka dengannya?

Apa aku tanya besok sekali lagi ya? Tapi apa yang mau kutanyakan? Memalukan jika aku menanyakan hal itu lagi, itu sama saja aku menunggu jawabannya. Eh tapi aku memang penasaran jawaban dari dia apa, apa dia _ilfeel_ denganku atau tidak? Aku hanya tidak mau dibenci olehnya karena aku menyukainya. Oh ayolah... kau membuatku pusing, _Teme_.

Saat aku berjalan sambil memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba di depan sana aku melihat sesosok orang yang kukenal—yang selama ini menghilang, kulihat dia juga menatapku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Naruto?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ss...Sakura-_chan_?" Oh _God_, ujian apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dan—Sasuke-_kun_?" kulihat ada nada lirih saat dia mengucapkan nama _Teme_ itu.

"Err—kami berdua baik, kau sendiri?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Bagaimana gak gugup? Orang yang pernah kusuka dan orang yang pernah menyukai Sasuke sekarang dihadapanku setelah hampir 3 tahun dia menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali.

Aku dan Sakura akhirnya memilih duduk di taman sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit, dan di sinilah kami... duduk agak sedikit berjauhan dan seketika suasana hening muncul di sekitar kami.

'_Ayolah Naruto! Katakan sesuatu! Tanyakan sesuatu!'_

"Aa—oh ya Sa—"

"Aku... sekarang bersekolah di _Hokkaido_ dan kemarin aku baru tiba di sini untuk menjenguk nenekku yang sedang sakit," ucapnya saat dia memotong pembicaraanku.

"O-oh... _sou ka_." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Maaf, Naruto..."

"Untuk?"

"Mengucapkan kata kasar padamu waktu itu." Oh kata yang itu... aku sudah tidak memikirkannya sih.

"O-oh tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_..." kataku sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura menatapku lalu detik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hehehe... kau makin manis saja, Naruto..." Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Hey! Hey! Sakura! Kau mengejekku ya? Aku ini laki-laki tahu.

"_Hidoi yo_, Sakura-_chan_... ~"

"Hahahaha... _gomen_, _gomen_, Naruto..." katanya sambil tertawa pelan, kami pun tertawa bersama beberapa detik lalu diam seperti semula, sungguh _awkward moment_.

"Oh ya, Naruto... apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya—pacar?" tanya Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Aduh! Kenapa malah menanyakan itu, Sakuraaaaa...

"Erm... untuk saat ini tidak, tapi tadi ada yang memberikan surat pada Sasuke-_teme_ dan dia menerima surat tersebut," ujarku sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk kananku.

Mendengar perkataanku, Sakura sedikit terkejut. Lalu aku meneruskan perkataanku lagi, supaya tidak menjadi salah paham.

"Err... si _Teme_ itu memang sering banget dapat surat cinta ataupun _ditembak_ oleh perempuan, jadi... wajar saja, hehehe..." kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh... lalu kau bagaimana, Nar?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Maksudnya—bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak cemburu sama sekali?" Hah? Cemburu? Aku? Pada _Teme_? Sakura pasti bercanda.

"U-untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Sakura diam sebentar, "Kau tidak menyukai—Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku—menyukai Sasuke? Tentu saja! Tapi dia malah tidak merespon pernyataanku.

"A—err... memangnya kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ belum menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius. Hah? Apa tadi? Me-me-menyatakan apa?!

"T-tunggu... aku tidak mengerti, Sakura-_chan_..." Sakura menghela nafas, "Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaimu, bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

Oh... menyukai—APA?!

"Ha-hahahaha! Sakura-_chan_ bercanda! Mana mungkin dia me-menyukaiku, hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja kepalaku dipukul keras oleh Sakura. "_I-ittai_~."

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto... Sasuke-kun memang menyukaimu... dia mengatakan padaku saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya." Aku terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia menceritakannya padaku tentang dia menyukaimu, saat itu—"

.

"_Lalu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau sangat peduli dan baik terhadapku, seolah-olah kau memberi harapan untukku, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Itu karena—aku menyukai Naruto. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian padamu, makanya aku hanya mengikutinya. Jika aku dingin terhadapmu, maka dia pasti akan bertanya-tanya padaku, apalagi dengan orang yang dia sukai."_

_._

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, sungguh tidak percaya! Sasuke menyukaiku? Mungkin ini mimpi, ya hanya mimpi! Aslinya aku lagi terbaring d ikasurku yang empuk sambil memeluk gulingku. Oke, ini mimpi Naruto.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah kenyataan, Naruto..." Sakura sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini dan aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Oke _fine_, bukan mimpi!

"Tapi tidak kusangka, ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ belum menyatakan perasaannya, kupikir dia akan menyatakannya saat kita lulus..." Argh! Aku pusing! Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku adalah berlari ke rumah Sasuke dan menyuruh dia menjelaskan semuanya!

Aku pun langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku, "_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_! Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah _Teme_... aku akan menjengukmu besok, sampai nanti." Aku pun berlari dan melambaikan tanganku ke Sakura dan dibalas olehnya sambil tersenyum, "_Good luck_, Naruto..." teriaknya dari kejauhan.

.

**=-=-=-=-=TRAUMATIC?=-=-=-=-=**

.

"_Teme_! _Teme_! Buka pintunya!" Sekarang ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah Sasuke dan mengetuk pintunya sedikit keras, kudengar ada suara pintu terbuka dan seketika aku menghentikan aksiku.

"Berisik, ada apa malam-malam begini kau kerumah,_ Dobe_...?" katanya sedikit kesal. Aku pun langsung mendorong pelan tubuhnya lalu menutup pintu rumah Sasuke dan bersandar di pintunya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dan kau kesini masih memakai seragammu, kau habis dari mana?" tanyanya.

"_Teme_... tadi aku bertemu Sakura-_chan_," kataku sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Hm... lalu?"

"Jelaskan padaku, _Teme_!"

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Kau bilang pada Sakura-_chan_ bahwa kau menyukaiku, benarkah begitu?" tanyaku dengan sangat serius, kulihat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap datar padaku.

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa?" katanya sambil menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Kali ini aku yang terkejut dan terdiam, bingung untuk berkata apa lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu dari Sakura, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu." Aku masih terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam... orang tua—"

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu! Kau menyukaiku—bukan sebagai sahabat, kan?" ucapku, memotong pembicaraannya. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Sudahlah aku malas mengungkit ini, _Dobe_..."

"_Teme_! Aku serius menyukaimu! Bukan sebagai sahabat! Aku memang menyukaimu dari dulu dan aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu sehingga aku memilih menyukai Sakura-_chan_! Dan saat Sakura-_chan_ mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu, ada perasaan aneh didadaku! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi saat Sakura-_chan_ menyatakan padamu dan kamu menolaknya, perasaan aneh itu berubah menjadi sakit! Bagaimana jika aku di posisi Sakura-_chan_ dan kamu menolakku? Aku lebih baik memilih diam dan membohongi perasaanku," teriakku sangat kesal.

"Makanya sejak saat itu aku bilang padamu kalau aku mempunyai _trauma_! Sebenarnya aku hanya takut, _Teme_! dan alasan kenapa aku selalu saja kabur jika ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku—itu karena aku tidak berani menolak mereka dengan perkataanku, aku tidak berani melihat mereka nangis di hadapanku, karena aku pun juga pasti akan begitu di hadapanmu!" nafasku tersengal-sengal setelah panjangnya aku berbicara.

"Apa dengan kau lari begitu saja semua masalah akan beres?"

"..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, _Dobe_... tapi saat kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau memiliki _trauma_ aneh tentang cinta, aku lebih baik memilih diam... kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"...Maaf, _Teme_." Aku sangat mengerti maksud _Teme_, ternyata selama ini kami berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengusap rambutku dengan lembut dan mencium keningku dengan lembut juga.

"Saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku—hanya sebagai sahabat, rasanya sedikit sakit—disini, hm..." Sasuke mengambil tanganku lalu menaruh tanganku di dadanya, sedangkan pipiku sedikit _blushing _saat mengetahui tanganku berada di dadanya.

"_Teme_—aku minta maaf," kataku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hn... tak apa, lagipula aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu," katanya sambil menatap wajahku. Aku balas menatap wajahnya dengan wajahku yang sudah memerah seperti buah tomat. Haruskah aku senang? Atau tidak?

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, mungkinkah dia mau menciumku? Oh tidak aku belum siap! Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungku begitu kuat, lalu aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Tapi yang kurasakan bukan di bibirku melainkan di pipiku—ya! Sasuke mencium pipiku. Aku membuka mataku dengan pelan dan menatap wajahnya, kulihat wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja di hadapanku. Kami berdua terdiam dengan kedua tanganku menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto... aku menyukaimu—bukan tapi mencintaimu," bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Arigatou_... _Teme no baka_," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke." Yah, walaupun berawal dari sebuah salah paham, aku tidak berpikir endingnya akan semanis ini, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sakura-_chan_.

Lalu tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Sasuke, "Eh... _Teme_—"

"Aku akan menelepon _Kaa-san_mu dan bilang bahwa hari ini kau menginap dirumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Eh maksudmu, _Teme_?"

"Artinya—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang." EH! Apa? Tu-tunggu jangan-jangan dia—huwaa! _Teme_! tunggu tunggu—kau tidak serius kan? Seseorang tolong akuuuuuu!

.

**-OWARI-**

.

.

**-OMAKE-**

"Ne~ Teme... boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sibuk membaca bukunya. Sekarang ini kami berdua duduk di tempat sekolah yang paling atas, kami biasa duduk disini jika guru tidak masuk ke kelas kami.

"Hn, apa?"

"Itu—kemarin kan aku mengintip kamu dengan cewek itu—err Ino ya namanya?" tanyaku sambil mengingat nama siswi yang kemarin memberikan surat pada _Teme_nya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau—menolaknya?" tanyaku.

"Untuk?" Dan seketika ada perempatan urat di dahiku saat mendengar _Teme_ menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Menyebalkan!

"Aku bertanya padamu, _baka_! Kenapa bertanya balik?" kataku sedikit kesal.

Kulihat Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas, "Buat apa? Dia juga tidak menyatakan cinta padaku kemarin," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arahku dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke, "Maksudmu? Lalu dia memberikan surat itu untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untukmu."

"U-untukku? _Uso_!"

"_Uso ja nai_." Dia mendengus pelan, lalu berpaling lagi ke arah bukunya dan mulai membaca lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kalau dia menyukaiku, kenapa dia memberikan surat itu—padamu?"

"Untuk diberikan ke kau, idiot."

"Karena itu aku tanya kenapaaaaaa?" teriakku kesal, _Teme_ kalau menjawab pertanyaanku selalu singkat, tidak padat dan tidak jelas.

"Mungkin saja... dia sudah tahu dari rumor yang-saat ada siswi menyatakan cinta padamu, kau malah lari," katanya sambil membalikkan halaman bukunya.

Aku terdiam dan sedikit malu, "I-itu kan... ck, lupakan! Kalau begitu dimana suratnya? Aku ingin menolaknya dengan cara halus," kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Sudah dibuang."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubuang ditempat pembakaran sampah dan sudah kubilang pada dia bahwa kau menolaknya," ujarnya.

"EEEH?! APAAA!" Aku yang terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau kejam, _Teme_! nanti dia malah berpikiran yang buruk tentangku! Biarpun begitu, aku yang harus mengatakannya secara langsung, bukan kamu! _Baka_!" teriakku sambil memukul pundaknya dengan keras, kulihat dia sedikit meringis—tapi aku tidak peduli, rasakan itu.

"Lupakan saja, dan lagi kau itu milikku," katanya sambil mengelus pundaknya yang habis kupukul

**Blush!**

Seketika wajahku memerah seperti tomat, Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung—menyeringai tipis.

"Heh... tidak kusangka pipimu memerah..."

"Ap—siapa yang memerah! Argh! Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_! aku ingin balik kekelas saja!" kataku hendak mau berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Sasuke dan malah terjatuh di atas perutnya.

"Tidak boleh, hari ini aku lagi dalam keadaan 'mood bagus'," katanya sambil menyeringai—lagi. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah ini, kurasakan Sasuke membalikkan posisi kami—dengan aku yang dibawah.

"Tu-tunggu, _Teme_... ini diseko—huwaaaa!" Tidaaak! Seseorang tolong akuuuu!

**End Naruto POV**

.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Tolong jangan kejar-kejar saya setelah ini—ampun mas/mbak/bu/pak/dek/kak/bang/bro/sis/oneechan/oniichan/imouto/otouto, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena menghilang selama 2 tahun—hiks. terus malah kembali dengan wajah_ innocent_ + update fict baru—hiks ; w ; . FFN sekarang agak membingungkan ya, hehe... _/plak_

Maaf jika ada POV yang membingungkan, tadinya saya ingin coba normal pov, tapi lagi nyaman Naruto pov, jadinya normal pov-nya dikit aja hehe ; w ;

Lalu karena saya kembali tanpa melihat-lihat ataupun membaca fanfict2 yang baru ataupun sudah agak lama, saya mohon maaf kalau fanfict saya ini ada yang hampir sama atau hampir mirip atau persis, karena saya tidak tau tentang itu, terakhir kali saya membaca dan berkunjung ke_ fanfiction_ saat tahun 2012 ; w ; , dan saya hanya sedang kangen dengan pair ini, makanya saya mencoba menulis lagi—hiks ; w ; , _gomennasai  
_*kenapa jadi curhat panjang lebar?*

Dan saya berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang sudah singgah dengan fict pertama saya—setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun, maaf kalau ada _typo_ nyempil, saya hanya makhluk tak sempurna(?), _arigatou gozaimasu~._

Akhir kata,

_-Zurue pink-chan-_


End file.
